Paradise Song
by tassahsemail
Summary: Open the gateway to the Caribbean island of Antigua. Follow Isabella Swan as she chases her past, uncovers a mystery, and discovers her destiny. ExB M for Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Where land and sea make beauty,

At the rainbow's very end

The island of Antigua

Wants to know what you intend.

If you'll be another lover

To be lured to her shores,

The promises she gives to you ...

Will be yours forever more.

Chapter 1

From my position laying on the seat, I could see through the window from a new angle.

"I can see life from a new angle," I said out loud. I covered my mouth abruptly and shook my head. Sometimes riding in the back of the quiet limo with quiet Peter would make me forget that I wasn't alone.

"No rest for the writer ...or the driver." Peter mumbled back. He was only teasing. After 4 years I'd learned to distinguish serious-voice Peter from sure-death Peter. I deserved a diploma.

Soon, flickering images of downtown Port Angeles changed to steady green.

The 'Scenic Route', as Eleazer called it, was like having my life pass before my eyes as we went through Forks and the Reservation.

I tried not to think; I wanted to release my stress and worry. I wanted to quench my thirst for knowledge with new discoveries... and a freshly opened coconut or two.

The tires screeched to a halt in front of my home.

It would soon be time to say goodbye.

Goodbye to Bree, to Leah.

Goodbye to Charlie.

Goodbye to perpetual rain and cloudiness and grey.

Goodbye to the sleepy town.

Hello to new friends, new people.

Hello to vivid colours and shining skies.

Hello to Paradise.

A/N: This like a trailer to the whole thing. I have a lot of places to go before I can start expanding this fic; I want each word to embrace you and make you feel as though you are in this beautiful country.

And I can't do all that fancy stuff if I don't go there to write.

So expect steady updates 3 days apart in a few weeks. Please review and tell me if you even _want _more...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said I would pause, but I'll continue like this with short chapters every other day until.

NO copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

"She is very sentimental." I heard Leah say, "Maybe its inherited."

"Not from Renee," They laughed together, "Definitely not from her!"

I ignored them, I was had a more pressing concern to deal with and I needed back up troops.

"Bree!" I screamed out, "I can't find my purse! My keys!" I spun in a circle, looking frantically up and down.

"What ever shall we do?" Bree said in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored her- she obviously did not realize the seriousness of the situation.

Code yellow jumped straight to siren blaring red as I realized something else.

"MY PHONE!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "Leah I lost my phone!" My speed up the stairs was medal worthy. It wasn't on the nightstand, in any draws or on any tables. Everything was boxed up so I didn't have much to look through.

"Boxes!" I called out to Bree as I came back downstairs. "What if I put it in one of the boxes? And taped it up too?"

I started pacing, my palm on my forehead and my other hand flailing.

That's when I heard them laughing.

I turned, ready to give them my angry glare.

And there it all was, right in Leah's lap.

I would miss my friends.

A/N: Please review! I only have one :'(


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All recognisable characters are property of their respective owners. NO copyright infringement is 

intended.

Chapter 3

Bree and Leah had left, and I still hadn't told them. I promised myself I would tell them, but I didn't. They had no idea the real reason I was making a huge move from Forks Washington to St. Johns Antigua.

I had various excuses.

Work is stressful, fans are chasing me, and I'm just trying to escape from my stalker...

My best one so far was, 'I want Inspiration for my next series.' That one was for the paps.

Nobody knew the truth.

I didn't tell anyone.

The desire had truly begun when I was old enough to know myself.

But it got worse a year ago.

My mom had sent a box of things that always fascinated me. Renee was never one who believed in anything remotely superstitious. 'No facts, no tacks' was her life motto. She called Grandma Marie a 'strange one' and said I was 'one of them'. They had a big fall out when I was very young. She was surprisingly glad to send off all of Grandma Marie's collection.

I both wanted and avoided the box. It held objects she collected from her various travels- a tower from France, a picture from Italy, a feather from Africa- but none as well kept or as captivating as those from Antigua.

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All recognisable characters are property of their respective owners. NO copyright infringement is 

intended.

Chapter 4

My mom always told me that I would have been too young.

She said it was impossible for me to remember Grandma Marie.

But yet still, as I look back at my childhood, I hear the voice of Grandma Marie speaking fondly of her travels. In her hands was a book, thick and heavy. The covers were burgundy and the pages yellow and worn.

Memories like those... ones that I could not be sure were dream or reality, made me fear opening the chest.

I was more confident that a later memory, from when I was eight, had really happened. It was definitely a less believable memory in some ways, though.

We had moved in to my Grandmother's house.

My mother Renee, had broken up with my father, Charlie. The house only had two bedrooms, so my mother took her old room and I took my Grandma's. I thought we had only left to go to my Grandma's funeral. I had never really gotten to know her. But the funeral had gone and passed. When I called my dad on the phone, he said that that was not why, but the phone cut out and he didn't get to call back.

Later that day, I asked my mother why we left.

She'd never told me. She never explained anything. I did not understand why we hadn't gone back home yet, and as a very curious child, I asked.

A/N: Review please! I'm begging!


End file.
